One day on Fairy Tail
by irnehnovi
Summary: What if you were given the oportunity to go on Fairy Tail universe for one day? Well this happens to Altea a young girl which loves Fairy Tail. She makes herself a mission. Canonize Nalu Gruvia Gale ... before leaving. Follow her interaction with her heroes. How will they react when their future is revealed and what the real world look like? (Takes place before Tartarus!) NaLu!
1. Chapter 1

Altea was watching another episode of Fairy Tail that night. She had already finished the entire manga series and watched the anime for at least four times before. She was a 17 year normal girl with brown long hair and deep blue eyes. She had some cute glasses that enchanted her eyes and everyone seemed to compliment her smile. There was only one problem with her. She was utterly in love with Fairy Tail. She loved everything about it. From the story development to the characters complex as well. The show was her life inspiration. More and more helping her on her dark times of her life.

Her favorite character was of course the one and only Natsu. The pink haired boy who brought happiness to her daily life whenever she saw him. One thing she loved also was seeing together Natsu and Lucy on their famous ship now called : NaLu. Which was the reason of her grudge to the one and only creator of the manga. Hiro Mashima. Don't get her wrong she was one of the strongest fans of the creator but she hated the semi-cannon left behind by him. Couldn't it make them kiss for fuck sake. It was pretty obvious that the 'Together Forever' thing was considered as a confirmation to the Japanese audience but it wasn't enough for the western one.

She was at the end of the episode now which highlighted the filler in which Ichya parfume crated Ichya zombies all over the place leaving Lucy and Natsu trying to figure out a cure. She loved the episode even if it hasn't nothing to do with the storyline. After finishing the episode she quickly closed her laptop made her way to her bedroom. It was almost midnight and she had school tomorrow. It was really late of course. Preparing her bed she finally lied down, glancing out of the window. The stars tonight were pretty visible which was an unusual event for the city.

Her thought went again to her favorite show trying to remember what was the next arc after the previous episode she had just seen. It was probably the sun village arc where Gray and Natsu are requested for a job and they meet the treasure hunters and fight Minerva of course. Sighing, there was a wish creeping from her mind she wished so strongly to be just one day on the Fairy Tail world, to see and touch her heroes. To speak to them. Just one day. Just one. Suddenly she saw a star which had a strange glowing pattern. It seemed to glow more than any other star in the sky and for a moment it vanished. Confused the girl shrugged it and decided to actually sleep.

.

.

.

The light was strong and she felt the chilly air of the morning. The worst thing of all she felt her bed really hard for some reason as if it were made of cobblestone. The last straw was the voice of people inside her room. Wait what? People? Hard bed? She woke up immediately and gasped when she found herself in the middle of some kind of ancient street way made out of cobblestone. The problem was that the persons passing around her had some strange clothes and the most of all they seemed like the were anime characters. What the fuck was going on here. How was it possible. She was 100% she was dreaming. But strangely enough when she pinched her arm she didn't woke up, she just felt the pain. And her arm was the same style of the anime characters which were way too familiar. Don't tell her? It was impossible right? Then a thought passed her mind. Would these people even understand her? She only spoke English but surely enough she caught some English words like good morning etc..

She got up from the cobblestone street and noticed that she was wearing still her pajamas from last night. The style was changed a bit but you could see the similarities. She had some short basketball pants and her baggy blue shirt which arrived to her thighs. She approached a middle aged woman and cautiously asked.

"Miss Can you help me with something?" she asked in the most politely way she could muster. The woman seemed to eye suspiciously the young girl seeing her strange outfit but decided to shrug it.

"What can I do for you, young girl?" she asked the girl. 'Wow this was going well' Altea thought.

"Do you know where we are, I mean what is this city called? You see something happened to me and it seems I cant remember anything." The woman seemed to feel sorry for the girl which surprised Altea that she could make out what people in anime would think seeing their facial expression. She was really good at it. She inwardly smirked.

"Wow, I'm really sorry for you but this city Is called Magnolia, its near a really important portual city called Hargeon and the region is called Fiore" "Fiore" said Altea at the same time with the woman, which startled her.

"You remember something now?" she asked hopeful. The girl was overwhelmed that her assumptions were right and without thinking she was jumping around yipyiing like a school girl, which she was. The woman was slightly afraid now seeing the girl reaction. Altea stopped suddenly and asked hurrying.

"Fairy Tail, do you know where Fairy Tail is?" She asked optimistically. The woman pressed a finger under her chin thinking about it.

"Okay, we are currently at strawberry way, if you follow the canal through that way for 400 hundreds meters you arrive at the Central Pathway, you turn to your right where you can see the Kadria Cathedral and at the end of the path you have the newly refound guild. They bought it after the GMG if I remember correctly. Before they had a small guild near the southern of Magnolia. A hill on the wooden park. I don't know exactly." Altea thinking about what was hearing it made sense. So she were in a some time of the anime after the Tenrou Island and after the GMG. The guild was really known now after the 7 year nonexistence. Wait did she hear? This was the Strawberry pathway? If she remembered in this pathway was located Lucy's home right. Glancing around she found the all too familiar bridge over the canal and the wooden boat passing one by one. This was a fucking dream right? She had to thank god one million times. But before that maybe she should the thank the woman being so helpful. People here seemed so nice.

"Thank you so much miss, you helped me a lot" The woman waved in typical anime way like 'they did nothing'.

"Oh its was nothing really, well I have to go now if you haven't any more questions." She said

"No of course, thank you again and have a nice day!" the woman turned around and said a 'you too'

Altea's heart was beating with excitement now, this was her dream and now she was about to see Lucy's famous house. Maybe she was in there ? Maybe she could see her or even talk to her? Maybe NATSU WAS THERE TOO! OMG OMG CALM THE FUCK DOWN GIRL. They would think you are crazy. How could she convince them. What could she even talk about at this point. She had so much to tell them. She procedded through the pathway and her heart was beating faster and faster when she saw it. There she was. On her right side the all too familiar small little residence where Lucy's apartment was found. The building had it's typical orange color outside. A double wooden door as an entrance. It was as she remembered it. Lucy's apartment was on the second floor by the right side of the building. She could see her windows and she wanted so badly to take a photo. The windows were closed but she could see the slightly pink walls through the window glass. She had to go there.

After getting a little more control from the initial shock she approached the double wooden door, only to see that there wasn't a doorbell or something. She just knocked really nervous hoping that someone would actually come. She knocked a bit harder and was waiting. After some minutes some footsteps could be heard and she really hoped that would be Lucy's but she knew it was impossible as she lived on the second floor. The door slowly opened only to reveal the old woman which she could never forget from Lucy's experience. Her breath hitched seeing the first character of her favorite show. The landlady as ironic as it was, was actually wearing one of Lucy's blue skirt. The landlady broke her from her trance.

"Waddya want?" she asked a bit angry. Altea just leaned closer and hugged the short landlady, which startled her.

"Thank you so much for being good to Lucy" said Altea without even thinking.

"Oh so you are one of her crazy friends?" she said pulling away forcefully. The girl was too happy to be offended in any way. She actually touched her skirt and felt the material which was how she imagined, soft cotton material and really elastic. She was in heaven.

"I don't know what the problem is with you young lady but I don't have the time to find out, tell me what you want or leave now!" the landalady ordered. The girl felt really nervous about the next question and started stuttering.

"I-is L-Lucy home?" asked the girl anxiously waiting for her answer.

"NO!" shouted the landlady slamming the door closed. And she heard some curses. Altea laughed at the lady reaction. It felt so good and fitted her personality so well. She was like a dream. Well Seeing Lucy's apartment now was impossible. The only thing in her mind was the 'guild'. She actually started running looking around and taking all the experience she could. She was surprised to see all different kinds of building that weren't present in the manga. After some minutes finally she found herself on a large pathway which she assumed was the Central Pathway. She recognized in maybe five hundred meter the cathedral and a plaza in front. There was were Laxus initiated his game. She wanted to visit it as well but maybe after she got to the guild which from where she was she could make out the small silhouette at the end of the road. So from the distance and all it would take Lucy about half an hour or so. She didn't knew this fact imaging that the celestial mage lived near the guild.

She started walking now in the direction of the guild seeing the people around her. She mentally questioned how did she actually looked now that was inside an anime. She brought he hand up and found a pair of glasses. They were similar to her normal one but you could make out the cartoonish way they looked like. She was amazed by the feeling of the plastic and the glass. The feeling was so real even if the look was like a drawing. After passing the cathedral and glancing at the plaza which was simply amazing filled with people and children, she moved more quickly hurrying now for the guild.

Looking at it now from this proximity she could make out the big tower with the golden bell inside. The big orange flag in the center of the tower with the Fairy emblem. It was so large and big. Like a castle of some sort. She was really close just some meters. Surprisingly the door at the entrance was open. It was made out of stone and the beautiful steel double door with the title of Fairy Tail above it with the same gold color of the bell.

People was running in and out and there was some who had the emblem but she didn't seem to recognize them. The guild was full of life. She approached the entrance and touched the stone and the steel door, which probably was made by Gajeel after the destruction from Phantom. The feeling was great, but people was watching her like she was crazy. She finally looked inside and saw some shops on the guild's yard and table on the outside full of people talking and drinking beer. The same beer from Mira maybe.

She was so excited and she hadn't moved yet. 'Here I come Fairy Tail' she mentally said and finally entered. She could see the building entrance wooden door like 20 meters ahead and she was eager to go and explore but firstly someone from the shop caught her attention. It was a young man with beige long hair. He had a brown vest and white pants and was talking to the people trying to buy some souvenier from the shop. She immediately went there and making space through the crowd asked without thinking.

"Max?" she almost yelled in delight from seeing her first character mage of Fairy Tail. Said man changed the attention to the young girl with the strange outfit and smiled nonetheless.

"Yeah it's me young lady, may I help you?" 'Omg' she thought 'he is talking to me, say something! Stupid' regaining some sense she finally replied.

"May I have your autograph sir?" Max was surprised by the request but smiled and taking a t-shirt with the Fairy Tail logo he scribbled down his autograph and handed it to Altea. She took it with shaking hands, but then a thought came to her mind.

"I don't have money I cant buy it!" she was so disappointed but Max quickly replied smiling.

"Well that's on the house, don't worry about it. Do you want a mini-Natsu its really famous now!" He took one of the mini Natsu's figurine and she couldn't believe her eyes. It was rally like Natsu only made of plastic. She had tears now. Tears of joy. The man behind the shop became nervous from seeing the girl's reaction.

"Is everything alright, did Natsu destroy something of your property, if he did go talk to master and he may repay you or something" said Max scretching the back of his neck. The girl looked at him and shook her head really fast.

"No absolutely, Natsu is the best person I know he would never do something like that." Actually now thinking about it Max was right after all. But she continued." Is it okay if I go inside the guild and … you know… talk to some mages?" she said nervously. Max just laughed at her and replied.

"Of course young lady the guild is open to everyone. If you have some business with someone go talk to him right away." He inquired and Altea's heart skipped a beat from how kind and generous this man was. It was like they were in the show. They were real.

"Can I ask one last request?" she asked him and he nodded smiling. "Can I hug you sir?" the man widened his eyes in surprise and flushed from the girl's request but nodded. She went closer to him and finally embraced touching one of the Fairy Tail's mages. She could feel him and he felt real like a real person. He pulled away awkwardly and asked.

"Was that enough?" the girl nodded eagerly and said.

"I'm a fan of you all and it is my dream to visit Fairy Tail. I love all of it and all of you. You don't know how much you have done for me. I'm so happy right now" she said smiling so big. Max was a bit confused by what the girl was saying but at the same time glad that someone actually loved his Family and guild.

"Well you may go and visit the guild all you want. I can contact Lissana, she helps with visitors on her free time. She is a young girl like you with white ha" Max was cut off by Altea.

"I know who is Lissana, I know all of you, but is it ok if I can explore by myself I don't want to disturb too much"

"Oh right, right you may do as you want and if you want help, ask anyone in the guild don't worry about it" She thanked him like four time and finally left the stand approaching one of the tables. She sat down there looking at her gifts. She wanted so badly to wear the shirt right now and almost was about to take off her own and wear the new one but saw children and the people would think she was some kind of depraved. She wanted to ask Max who was present at the guild. She wanted so bad to meet Natsu and Lucy in particular with Erza and Gray of course not to mention Juvia and Levy and Gajeel and Mirajane Lissana, Elfman… well all of them. But she didn't wanted to spoil the surprise. She quickly got up and made her way to the guild entrance. It was a large and high double wooden door. Before pushing the door open she rested her palm there feeling the material and imprinting the image of this moment. This moment was once in a lifetime. She would cherish for the rest of her life. She finally pushed the door and immediately regretted it as one mug of beer came straight in to her direction. There was a big mess of people in the center brawling and fighting each other but it was in an anime style not like the reality.

Altea was just standing there. This was what she was waiting for, the signature fight of Fairy Tail guild. It was delight itself but she couldn't make out who the people fighting were. A voice cut her off from her thoughts.

"Hey girl do you have some business coming here, I don't remember you being a guild member." The girl switched attention to where the voice was coming from and found sitting on the bar which was located on the right side of the building. It was none other than… Cana? Altea squealed like a little girl which caught the attention of several members to her. She didn't notice any of them as she had eyes locked on Cana's figure with a barrel in her hands leg crossed. She ran towards her and literally jumped hugging the girl tightly. Cana was surprised to say the least and after a second she pulled away the girl.

"What is your problem you almost tackled me on the ground, girl. Do I know you or something." asked Cana suspiciously.

"No, No ,No I'm just so excited to finally meet you. I love you !" she said and Cana made an awkward look on her face. Could it be that she and this strange girl had some adventures on a wasted night? It was possible, but she would remember.

"Well I don't know you so I'm sorry to hurt your feelings, girl!" said Cana slowly not wanting to make the situation more awkward. It was Altea's turn to be confused now and after thinking she understood that Cana was taking the I love you in a different meaning. She shook the head and smiling said/

"No I didn't mean that way ,sorry. I meant it that I'm a huge fan of you all Fairy Tail members and I was so excited to finally be able to meet you." She said really fast. Cana smiled from the girl's words and asked.

"Well then would you like some drinking with me than and we could talk all you want." A drinking with Cana she could never say no. She actually wanted really bad to taste whatever they drank in here. But one voice from behind the bar spoke before her.

"Leave the poor girl alone Cana, she seems really nice after all, complimenting our guild." There she was, in all her angelic voice and image with the silver ponytail behind her. She was beautiful and a big taller than Altea. She had this motherly figure. One of her heroine speaking and complimenting her right now. She could actually die happily.

"Mirajane!" yelled excited the girl widening her eyes at the appearance of the demon mage. The she-devil smiled sensing the excitement from the girl and said.

"Yeah that's me. Would you like something to drink or eat. It's still early in the morning and there is food if you want." Altea just rested there frozen.

"Can…I…really?" she asked stuttering. Mira seemed confused by the girl reaction but smiled again and nodded gracefully like in the anime. Altea squealed again seeing this.

"Calm down girl, will you?" asked Cana from her right now standing on the floor and stretching. Mira giggled and her voice was a delightful tone on Altea's ear.

"I'm sorry it's that you cant understand how happy I am now seeing you and all it's like my biggest dream come true. I could cry now." Cana just put one hand over the girl shoulder and in a teasing way added.

"Yeah, but just rest here for some time and you would want to change your mind really soon, seeing this ugly faces everyday" she laughed at her joke. But Altea was serious now like never in her life and with a determined look she said

"NEVER!" Cana stopped in half of her laughing seeing how serious the girl in front of her was. She moved her hand down and the girl continued." I would never want to leave this place, you all are my inspiration. I could die for a day like this" she said and Cana was really taken aback from the girl, but the laughter from behind the bar interrupted them both.

"As I thought you are an amazing girl. Here" Mira said handing her a drink of some sort with a slice of… 'WAS IT THE MYTHICAL ERZA'S SIGNATURE STRAWBERRY CAKE?' She took a spoon and without even thinking like an animal took a piece in her mouth savouring the taste and the smell. It was really amazing, she never expected to be this good in reality. She wanted more but something made her change mind.

"Oh I'm so sorry" she said leaving the spoon on the table. Mira which until now was delighted by the girl reaction seemed confused by the action.

"Was it not good enough?" she asked in her angelic tone worried. Altea shook her head really fast.

"No no. It was amazing the best thing I have tasted in my life" the smile returned to Mira's face again but the girl continued. "But I'm ashamed because I don't have actually money to pay for it." She looked down in shame and was fidgeting with her fingers. Suddenly she felt a finger under her chin and her head lifted up until her blue eyes met the white of the mage in front of her.

"What are you talking about, inside the guild for someone amazing like you, all it's free" Mira said and smiled a beautiful smile, maybe the most beautiful she had ever seen on her life. Seeing the gesture of her heroine she actually started to cry. And through sobbing you could make out some words.

"I d..nt…bel…ve….how…good…u…are…dank…so..musch" Cana seeing this patted her back from behind soothing the girl saying it's all right and exchanging worried glances with Mira over the emotional girl standing there.

"Why is this girl crying, did you do something Cana?" another angelic voice similar to that of Mira asked from behind the bar. Altea who her head was in her hands right now couldn't see who she was.

"Why everyone thinks I'm a big meanie inside here, Lissana?" asked Cana back. So she was Lissana. Natsu's childhood friend. Standing two meters away from her and she was crying like a baby. How shameful. Wiping her tears and getting her vision back after putting her glasses on, Altea took Lissana's hand on her own, which startled the white haired girl, and said.

"It's a honor meeting you Lissana, you are such an amazing person I really love you and you Mirajane as well" said the girl looking between the two sisters. They glanced at each other before smiling tenderly at the girl.

"Well I don't really know you, but its nice to meet you too. What's your name?" asked Lissana still smiling and with her hand on the girl's. Altea taken back by her emotion almost forgot her own name. And it took a few seconds to get her head together.

"My name is Altea. Altea Willy" she said to the girl.

"Well Altea, you have such a nice name, maybe you should finish your cake and your drink you haven't touched yet." Said Mira to the girl, which after thinking about it nodded once and sat on a round wooden stool, but not before touching and feeling it. Cana shook her head not believing how crazy this girl was, but she was amused and she just sat down on the bar next to the interesting girl with the barrel in her hand and said.

"So tell me more about you!"

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **So I've been thinking for quite some time about a story like this. I mean it's our biggest dream live one day on the Fairy Tail universe and exchange ideas and feelings whit our favorite characters. I don't know how good or bad this was, but I had to do it. So if you like where this is going please review so I can continue. Not to spoil too much but I would like to interact with the characters about the future arcs like Tartarus which hasn't happened yet and everything like that.**

 **I'd like to use Altea as a resolver of all the ships semi canonized in the anime of course. Nalu in particular. And in reality I'm not a girl and my name is not Altea of course, but I wanted to use ne of my friend's name which is really a big fan of Fairy Tail and particularly Natsu. Well as for me… if I was on Fairly Tail I would simply ravage Lucy which I actually love. I'M JOKING OF COURSE I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO NATSU. Only if he permitted it :p**

 **Well jokes aside. Thanks for reading this and I would try to keep it none more than 5 or 6 chapters if I have a good response. Have a nice day you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Cana asked: So tell me more about you?_

* * *

'Shit' she thought what do I say now. I am from another dimension and you are just a mind creation by some Japanese artist? Wow wow wow. Just calm down Altea. Maybe I should just pretend I lost my memory but what about them. They know I know them. Oh yes I know all of Fairy Tail dimension I can do it I can pretend I am from here of course.

"Well I come from Crocus. My mother and father are merchants and we live a simple life you know. Just the normal things selling and buying." She was fidgeting with her fingers. Cana eyed her suspiciousle and asked.

"What do you sell?" Altea looked at her and tried to think about it.

"Potions and… spells!" Cana then seemed to lit up.

"Well that's wonderful but then how did we inspire you in some sort. Did a mission changed your life or something like that?" Altea thought about this for a moment. Well all of them. And Cana too with her heartwarming story in Tenrou island arc. She wanted to tell her she was so happy for her reuniting with her father that was supposed to know only the guild after all.

"I just read so much on magazines and do my research on all of you guys. It is as I know you so much." Cana looked at her surprised and said.

"Well what do you know about me then? Surprise me." She said confindent on herself because she never left any interviews or said bullshit to them. She was chuckling inwardly. Altea was thinking about that she knew every abilities of the card mage beside her, but that wouldn't be enough to convince her as this information could be found on magic articles. What truly she doubted anyone knew beside some guild members was her personal story. So she begin.

"What if I tell you that I know the reason you joined the guild?" she asked her rather nervously at the thought of bringing the mage unpleasant memories. Cana raised a brow at the brunette now interested but she was sure that she bluffing.

"Well go on surpirise me!" she said chuckling and drinking from the barrel. Altea brought her memories to her mind about the episode of Cana revealing to Lucy her past life.

"Well, you wanted to face your father and confess to him, because your mother said he was the stronger member of Fairy Tail. But your fear of rejection kept you from telling him waiting for the right and so you began playing with other guild members like Gray and Natsu and began your future telling career. Then you told this story to Lucy before the s-class tournament at Tenrou island began. This is all I remember reading" Cana's eyes were wide open looking incredously at the new girl with strange outfit that told her, her deeper secret from 7 year before. This was logically not possible. Altea seeing the girl's reaction became intimidated and imidiately regretted telling her about her story. Cana stood and brought her cards in her hand freezing the frightened brunette in the process.

"Who are you and what do you want from Fairy Tail?" asked Cana with anger seething. The girl had tears on her eyes now and she was so afraid looking at the anger directed to her. She couldn't bring her voice up. Mira who now returned to the two girls noticed the frightened girl and Cana ready for a fight. She brought a hand over the shoulder of Altea and asked Cana seriously.

"Cana what are you doing? You are frightening this girl." Cana looked at Mira and gave her a determined look.

"This girl here, you don't know what she told me. I think she is and eneme." She said ready to cage the girl on one of her cards.

"Wait!" ordered Mira, something was not right she could feel no dark aura emitting from this girl, but she also knew that Cana wouldn't attack without a reason." What did she told you Cana? Explain first and then we will hear her reason as well." Tried to rationalize Mira. Cana puffed her cheeks in frustration but retreated.

"She told me the reason I joined the guild Mira. The 'true' reason!" she emphasized and Mira was soghtly surprised as well. She looked over the girl who now had a guilty look and her eyes were glued on the floor.

"Altea can you explain how did you manage to get this information. Did someone from the guild told you that?" she asked in a motherly way trying to be gentle. Altea finally spoke.

"I-I have a this visions. I can see part of the lives of people that I truly admire." She lied deciding that telling the truth was too troublesome for now.

"So you have visions about the lives of the members of Fairy Tail" asked Mira in awe. Altea merely nodded at the half-truth and Mira continued. "Well that's amazing. I mean you must truly love us to be able to see our lives through your visions." She clapped her hands together and was excited suddenly. Cana growled in irritation not finding it amusing at all.

"Listen here girly, it's okay that you know our secrets but if you tell anybody about mine I will hunt you personally" Warned Cana the brunette, which waved her hands defensively and nodded furiously.

"Yes ma'am I promise t not tell anyone." She said stuttering. Cana who saw the fear and sincerity in the girl's eyes nodded and smiled satisfied.

"Well I guess I can offer you a drink!" she said to the girl who was confused now "I mean as a sorry-gift for frightening you." The girl now smiled.

"Well I would love that Cana, it would be an honor drinking with you but maybe later." She said pointing at the cake and the milkshake in front of her.

"Well, well I can understand, but if you aren't willing to drink with me maybe I will go and maybe intimidate some of the girls of their urequited love." She laughed loudly which made Altea sweat dropp and then walked away. It was in that moment that Altea looked around and spotted the familiar mages. Two tables away was Elfaman, with Lissana and Evergreen having a conversation and eating breakfast. As she saw them she was so happy to see the familiar sibling sight and Elfman so close to Everegreen. She shipped them so much.

"Altea" called out the angelic voice of Mira from Behind her. She quickly turned around still flustered standing in front of the mighty Mira. Just seeing here gave her heart so happiness. She wanted to hug her. "You were looking at Elfman and Evergreen, right? " asked Mira with a knowing look. "What do you think of them?" asked her again. Altea's smile widened and before she could think her mouth spoke.

"They would totally marry in the future!" she exclaimed. Mira let out a squeal and hugged Altea which was sturtlet feeling the soft body of the she-devil.

"I knew it." Said Mira pulling back. "They are so cute right?" she asked and she had no idea than in the future they would probably marry for real. Altea laughed and sipped her milkshake for the firs time enjoying the graceful taste on her mouth. It was heaven, strawberry with coco and banana and some cinnamon.

"ummmm…." Moaned Altea in delight.

"You like it?" asked Mira. Altea nodded really fast.

"I love it so much!" she exclaimed. Mira seemed satisfied.

"I made it specifically thinking abou what you would like" Altea suddenly looked up with wide eyes, not believing that Mira. 'Mira' would do this milkshake thinking about her. She stood up and hugged the white haired mage saying 'thank you' in her chest. Mira startled at first but than relaxed and patted her head slowly.

"Don't mention it. I told you as soon as you were inside the guild you can consider yourself part of it. So what else do you know about the guild. Something spicy." Asked Mira ready for some gossip. Altea loved this part of her. The problem was that she had too much to speak about. What can she say. About her past. That they were three siblings without parents and left their village because Mira was considered a demon. No absolutely not. Then what. Ohhhh! Yes.

"Well… I'm not sure if this is true or not. I don't envisioned it but I heard some rumors that you and Laxus have something going on." She said shyly not really sure if the rumors were true. After all Lucy in the latest chapter did mention Laxus with Mira and some other girls as well but she believed in MiLa ship. Mira was actually red now and was fidgeting on her spot.

"Where do you even heard those rumors. Laxus is not even here most of the time." She said nervously. 'Aha' Altea thought. That was a positive reaction. So maybe Laxus and Mira would end up together after all.

"Well in the future if something happen I am totally a fan of you two. Laxus is a loner and a bit arrogant with a big heart and you are the most kindest person in Fairy Tail. I think you two can run Fairy Tail together. After all you have already that mother figure." Said the girl with enthusiasm. Mira smiled brightly at her thinking that the girl was really something.

"I would think about it" said Mira truthfully. "So have you had some funny visions about some members of the guild?" she asked again. Altea thought about the first episode of Fairy Tail. It was one of the best.

"Well I can think of the day that Natsu and Happy met Lucy." She said to Mira which eyes were wide now.

"Really?" she asked. "They never told me how they actually met." This surprised Altea and now that she thought about it maybe it was some of Natsu decision to not talk about it because he destroyed the city and were chased by the rune knights.

"Well maybe I can tell you." Altea added. Mira nodded eagerly and before the girl continued she yelled to someone behind her.

"Lissana, Levy come here and listen about the day Natsu and Lucy met" Altea's eyes widened at Levy's name. She turned around to see the short bluenete with curvy hairs and Lissana coming her way. It was Levy the firs one to approach and speak to the girl.

"Hi I'm Levy Mcgarden nice to meet you" she half bowed in her direction. She was actually frozen and it was actually Mira's pat that brought her to reality.

"Altea say something." She said.

"Umm… sorry sorry I'm Altea I was just startled by seeing you" she said squeaking. Levy was confused and looked to Mira for some answer.

"Oh Levy. Altea is really passionate to the guild and know everyone of the members. So we are some kind of idols to her and she maybe was a bit too excited to meet you. She has some kind of power that can show her through dreams the life of what she most loves. And thus now she is going to tell us the story of how Lucy an Natsu met. Why didn't those guys never tell us?" asked Mira a bit irritated. Levy was really surprised and happy at the same time. She quickly gave a hug to Altea, which made the girl squirm from inside.

"Tell us, tell us…" Levy continued jumping up and down like a child. Altea was amazed. Levy one of her most loved characters that she shipped hard with Gajeel, and by the end of the series became canon, was here in front of her happy as a child. She smiled in awe. Levy stopped and sat beside her. Altea finally cleared her throat and started her story.

"Ok now maybe this is not 100 percent correct because I don't have such a good memory but I'll try my best. It was July as I remember and happened when Lucy was 16. One year after she escaped her home. She was wondering in Hargeon and was searching for a new key. After buying her Nicola that called Plue, she made her way to the town to explore. She heard from some girls that Salamander was in town. She immediately became excited because she knew that Salamander was from Fairy Tail and so she followed the girls to where this 'Salamander' was supposed to be. She found herself in front of a blue haired man with charms in his hands. One of those charms was a love one. She fell for the spell and became instantly hypnotized. It was moments later that Natsu with Happy broke through the crowd of fangirls and made eye contact with Lucy. It was in that moment that the charm spell broke only for Lucy though. The girls attacked Natsu because he said that he was not Igneel and he didn't cared. Soon after the man named Bora gave Natsu his signature of Salamander which was fake and flew away. Lucy was a bit irritated by Bora which charmed her and went to thank Natsu. She offered them-" Altea was cut off by a Levy's hand in front of her. Mira, Lissana, Cana and Levy had wide eyes now. Altea was a bit confused. 'Did she said something wrong?' Levy spoke first.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you say Natsu was the reason for breaking the love spell?" Confused Altea replied.

"Yes of course. I remember this clearly and that was the reason why Lucy offered them to treat lunch." Levy continued.

"And you said that no other girl was able to break from the spell!"

"Umm, yes! Why are you asking that?" Levy exchanged looks with the other mages. They nodded and Levy continued.

"Do you know what that mean Altea? Do you know how you can break the love spell?"

"I don't actually know, and you are right now that I think about it. Why was only Lucy who broke from the love spell and not the other girls?" Levy nodded and continued.

"That's right. There are only three way to break from that spell. The first is if you know about the charm so you don't fall for it. The second is if the carrier of the spell decides to break it and the third is through… soulmates!" ALtea's eyes were wide now. Did really that happened though. In the manga there was never confirmed this theory even though there were speculations though. But knowing Hiro the troller, maybe he put it just as another hint for the fans to create some chaos. But now that she had confirmation by Levy it must be true. So pretty much Lucy and Natsu were really soulmates after all.

"Wow!" exclaimed Altea. The other girl's just nodded. Levy continued.

"I knew something sketchy was going on here. That must be the reason why Lucy has never told us or she really didn't know how the charm really worked." Mira's eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Now we have confirmation that those dense idiots will fell in love for each other if that hasn't happened yet." Said Mira. She looked at Altea and asked. "What do you think Altea, from the visions you have had. Do you think they are in love with each other?" Altea startled for a moment not expecting the question. She tried to remember if really Natsu and Lucy were in love. Well remembering the episode 50 which was the one of Lucy thinking that Natsu would confess her and her reaction. Yes she said through the series that she will deny him but that was only because she thought they were partners and of course she was inexperienced without dating before. Thinking about the episodes where Lucy would jump for Natsu's scarf in Tenrou or jumping with him in the waterfall in Nirvana arc or how she would blush when Natsu was staring at her intensely and every other Nalu moments, she was sure of something.

"I am sure that Lucy loves Natsu and she maybe even knows that but as for Natsu I am not totally sure. I mean I think that he loves her and has feelings but he doesn't know what they are. He is wonderful and all and I really, really love him because he is light in the darkest moments, but he is a bit dense and maybe isn't his fault. Not having a mother figure for all his life, the guy lack in understanding those feelings." Said Altea truthfully. The girls were in awe looking at her and making her uncomfortable. Mira squeaked and jumped up and down.

"Wow Altea so you know this much. It's wonderful!" said her. Levy put a finger under her chin and was in deep thoughts now.

"How do you know about Natsu's past? Did you see it through your visions?" asked Levy. With a bit of distate Altea nodded. "So you are saying that Natsu really was raised by the dragon named Igneel?" asked her. Again Altea nodded. Levy's eyes widened. A thought came to her. "Does this mean that you know where Igneel is?" she asked hopefully. All the girls suddenly became serious by the question. Altea's heartbeat increased dramatically. She was sweating. She knew too well where Igneel was but saying that could change everything in this world. She was not a good liar and she really didn't wanted to lie about this.

"I…I…don-" she couldn't finish because a hand was in her shoulder. A warm one. More warmer than the normal ones. She quickly turned around to see the owner of the hand and she found a pink haired young man grinning at her with the biggest grin she had ever seen. It was her dream grin.

"Yo!" he waved at her and her breathing stopped and then she fainted.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **So sorry guys that I have not updated this story. But Seeing that it has not quite the interest I thought it would I slowed it a bit. Now don't get me wrong. I would try and keep it going seeing that those few that are reading it are sending me messages for new chapters. I promise that I'll keep this up but please review and say your opinion if I am doing well or no.**

 **Thanks for reading and as always see you next chapter.**


End file.
